La unión de dos puntos
by Valerie Joan
Summary: ¿Cómo la unión de dos puntos de vista puede crear la historia de amor tan anhelada por ambos? ¿Quién dijo que un "accidente" no puede unir lo que se creía imposible? One-Shot


_**¡Buenas a todos!**_

Bien, esta es mi primera historia por estos lares, la verdad hace tiempo que quería escribir de esta serie, en especial de esta pareja y hoy se me dio la oportunidad. Me es un gusto estar por aquí y realmente espero que lo disfruten.

**Derechos:** Phineas and Ferb no me pertenece, sino que es propiedad de su autor/creador/animador. Yo solo hago esto por amor a la escritura y a esta divertida serie.

* * *

><p><strong><span>-La unión de dos puntos-<span>**_  
><em>

_¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué actúo así? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de mirarle? ¿Por qué le amo con todo mi corazón? ¿Por qué justamente su persona es a quien quiero?_

Ferb Fletcher era un joven de 14 año que lo tenia todo. Tenia familia, amigos, dinero, ideas, seguidores, estudios, enamoradas… Pero lo que realmente deseaba en esos momentos le era tan inalcanzable (o eso creía). El nombre de lo imposible, de la doncella que ligo su corazón en un solo segundo hace tanto tiempo, era Vanessa, su amada Vanessa.

Vanessa Doofebshmirtz era una chica de 17 años que muy pronto cumpliría los 18 y que su más grande deseo era la aceptación integral de su padre. Porque ella siempre vivió siendo ignorada por él, era verdad que cuando más joven le daba vergüenza, pero la realidad es que siempre quiso su atención.

La historia de estos dos jóvenes era tan diferentes, pero tan cruzada como la vez que se miraron por primera vez. Vanessa nunca olvidó a ese niño de cabellos rebeldes color verdoso y Ferb jamás dejo de soñar con ese par de violetas que comparaba subjetivamente con dos perlas de alta mar.

Ambos eran compañeros de clases, ambos se conocían desde hace 2 años, ambos tenían sentimientos por el otro y ambos se herían mutuamente sin saberlo.

Ferb hería a Vanessa por no decirle sus sentimientos, por hacerla pensar que ella estaba mal al soñar con él, al dejarla juzgarse internamente por no parar de mirarlo, por salir con algunas chicas exploradoras, por a veces ignorarla por estar entretenido en alguna cosa de la escuela o hecho con su hermanastro y por los constante rechazo que recibía (solo por no sentir ese nerviosismo que solo ella le provocaba) cuando ella quería ser de su equipo en alguna materia.

Vanessa dañaba a Ferb cada vez que salía con un chico de su edad, cuando lo ignoraba con el pretexto de no haberlo visto llegar, cuando a veces negaba sus inocentes besos en su mejilla (porque no quería ser evidente, no ante él), al dejarlo ir como si nada importara con otra chica sin mostrar el verdadero sentimiento de celos que sentía (ocasionando que él se desilusionara), cuando regresó con Johnny y a la semana lo dejó (esto ultimo no sabido por el menor) y al no demostrarle todo lo que en verdad sentía hacia él, solo dejando su mascara de indiferencia mal disimulada.

_¿Cómo inicio esta historia de amor?_

Esa pregunta sería contestada dependiendo del individuo a quien le cuestiones.

En el caso de Ferb, fue un día en el que su hermanastro le envió a buscar unos planos en "El paraíso de los planos" para crear una maquinas de helados gigante para animar a su actual novia, Isabella. Ese día, donde nunca sospechó que el corazón era traicionero y caprichoso, Ferb vio a esa hermosa adolescente haciendo lo que el haría a continuación. Se quedó embobado, enamorado, deleitado, fue su primer amor, su amor a primera vista. ¿Pero qué él sabía del amor? Apenas era un niño de 12 años que sentía fuertes sentimientos en tan solo un momento. Ese fue el inicio de su historia, de su punto de vista como protagonista de un capitulo más en la historia del romance "imposible".

La historia de Vanessa inicio meses después de enterarse de tenerlo como compañero de clases. Ferb era un chico tan inteligente que fue removido de la primaria a una preparatoria al ser fin del verano en donde se conocieron. Casualmente fue puesto en el mismo salón que el de ella y al ser ambos seres "antisociales" por naturaleza, establecieron una rápida amistad (contando el factor que Candace también era amiga de Vanessa y por desdén visitaba mucho la casa de los Flynn-Fletcher, aunque este año Candace no estaría en su curso). Dos meses después de conocerlo mejor, de lograr sacarles varias palabras de lo normal, de verlo sonrojado y tartamudear, de establecer suficiente confianza como para dormir uno encima del otro, Vanessa quedó incontrolablemente enamorada del hermanastro de los Flynn. Pero no podía evitar sentirse mal por la diferencia de edad. En una semana ya tendría 18 año y su amado recién había cumplido los 14. Eran cuatro años de diferencia, que ante la sociedad podría estar mal.

Solo fue dos días antes del cumpleaños de Vanessa cuando esta historia de amor se unió. Por la torpeza que el chico tenia ocasionalmente frente a su musa ocurrió el milagro que ambos estaban esperando desde hace casi dos años, un beso accidental. Un beso que fue debido a un tropiezo que el joven no pudo evitar.

En la casa de ella, en donde su madre no se encontraba, ambos estudiaban en su habitación. Ella estaba muy nerviosa, pero como buena actriz que era no se hacia notar, pero igual él se encontraba en las misma. Estudiaban para Literatura, ya desde hace 2 meses ambos estudiaban en la casa de cualquiera de los dos, solos sin nadie que los distrajera de la compañía del otro.

Ese día en el que ambos estudiaban en el suelo, Ferb se le había quedado mirando, al ella percatarse y subir su mirada, el joven se puso tan nervioso que inconscientemente se puso de pie sin notar que a su lado había un vaso de agua el cual tiro provocando que el liquido cayera y por desdén él resbalara por su torpeza. Sin quererlo, esperando el frío suelo, Ferb cayó sobre una superficie suave, cálido y de buen aroma. El chico no se esperaba que Vanessa reaccionara rápido y se interpusiera entre el piso de su habitación y el muchacho que iba a caer. Pero ciertamente lo que ninguno en verdad no esperaban era que sus labios se hubieran unido por la noble acción de la chica y mucho menos esperaban que el otro respondiera aquel involuntario beso con tanta ansiedad y a la vez con dulzura.

El beso duro mucho tiempo, pero una vez separados, sin poder evitar ese teñido carmesí en sus mejillas, ambos se miraron uno frente al otro. Y como ambos sabían que un acto habla más que mil palabras, se volvieron a besar, sin importarles que tenían tarea de Literatura, que la madre de ella pronto llegaría, que eso que hacían estaba mal, que la sociedad los juzgaría, que quizás nadie en su familia aceptara eso que ambos sentían…

Pero la verdad nada importaba porque ambos sospechaban que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Ella lo trajo más a sí y él la abrazó por su cintura. No se separaron, no apacentaron sus besos y mucho menos dejaron de pasear su manos por la mejilla del otro.

Esa tarde, ambos habían confesados sus sentimientos, dando inicio a la verdadera historia de amor unido por los dos puntos de vista de ambos. Desde ese día la palabra _Te Amo _no era necesario, porque se lo demostraban con cada mirada, con cada silencio, con cada gesto, con cada caricia, con cada palabra que se entregaban diariamente.

Solo diré que ambas familias se lo tomaron bien, el padre de ella fue el más escándalo que dio, pero reconocía que no había mejor _hombre_ para su pequeña estrella. ¿Quién no seria mejor yerno que el dueño de Perry el Ornitorrinco? Por lo menos sabía en donde vivía ese agente que le hacia la vida villana imposible y todo gracias a su querida hija y a ese chico de porte maduro.

_¿Qué me pasa? _Estoy completamente enamorado/a

_¿Por qué actúo así? _Porque no dejo de pensar en ella/él

_¿Por qué no puedo dejar de mirarle? _Porque solo puedo mantener mi vista en su existencia

_¿Por qué le amo con todo mi corazón? _Porque ha sido la única persona que ha robado mi corazón

_¿Por qué justamente su persona es a quien quiero? _Porque simplemente es ella/él quien me ha robado más que la razón

* * *

><p><strong>¡Fin de este One-shot!<strong>

La verdad me ha gustado este escrito, pero debo admitir que me hubiera gustado aun más si fuera más largo. Algo como explicando el después o poner diálogos, pero bueno a veces la obra manda sobre el creador.

_De antemano, muchas gracias por leer._

**¡Sin más, nuevamente gracias y hasta luego!**


End file.
